Seven Deadly Sins Greed: Book 1
by Inf3ct3d
Summary: In a world taken over by five evil and sinister people, five teens will fight agianst them, conquring the sins, and a piece of themselves.
1. Prologue

-Base of Story-  
>The story takes place in the world of Pokémon, but where humans do not exist. The year is 2212 during World War III. The war has been going on for 200 years, and has yet to cease. The story focuses on a team of Pokémon that have gone through a lot. They meet countless perils throughout the story, and will constantly be in danger of the "Overlords". The "Overlords" are five Pokémon that have let sins take them. They started the war, and using their massive armies, took over all of the other countries. The only reason the war still goes on is because one country remains, Poketophia. The country is on a far enough island that is relatively large enough to hold a colony of somewhere near 6 billion Pokémon. The world is somewhat similar to the world found in Fallout games. Brown, nuked, wastelands that have little remaining and plants on them. There are bandits, and thieves everywhere, along with the occasional radiated physco.<p>

-Greed Prologue-  
>Greed... greed is what started it all. Two hundred years ago life was simple, life was easy, but then they came. They are the "Overlords", the most insane Pokémon the world has ever seen. But what compelled them to do what they did? Greed, nothing more, nothing less. They started a war over nothing, but it was not one country that started it, it was five of the most prosperous and wealthy. Blinded by Greed they set a plan, a plan to take over the world, but for what? Resources? Money? Land? No, supremacy. Through there conquest billons of Pokémon have died. They took over many countries, but forgot one. A continent many miles away. All of the survivors fled to this continent. Lucky for them the radiation had yet to reach it. So there they started a new life, a new country, Poketophia. But their paradise could not last for long. On the horizon the "Overlords" build their armies for what they think will be the last battle. But their world will come crashing from the inside...<p> 


	2. Chapter 1 The Great Escape

*Wee Woo* *Wee Woo* the sounds of alarms go off as a group of Pokémon run down the hallway. Chasing them are several guards.

"Kimichu! Look!" yells an Eevee.

The group stops as they come across a barricade.

The guards following them now have caught up, and surrounded the group. "You have nowhere to run so give in!" yells the captain of the guards.

"Kimichu! You better think of something quick or we're gonna be dead." yells a Flareon.

Kimichu starts to look around.

"This isn't..." starts the Flareon

"Wait!" interrupts Sydney.

Kimichu stops looking around and is focusing on the roof. "It's here. Everyone get down." says Kimichu.

"What?" says the rest of the group.

"GET DOWN!" yells Kimichu as he raises his hand towards the roof.

The team duck as the guards start to laugh.

"Look at this fool!"

"What's he going to do? Blow off the..." The guards stop laughing as they see a light coming from his hand.

"Stop him!" yells the captain. Some of the guards charge for the group.

"Tak make a shield!" yells Kimichu.

The Flareon jumps up and forms a shield around the group.

The guards stop in their tracks as they see the magma shield around the group.

"Water-Types Front and center!" yells the Captain.

The Water-Types step to the front, and begin to barrage the shield.

"Kimichu! Hurry up! I can't keep this up for long!" yells Tak.

"I've been in this hell for seven years! I think it's time to get out!" says Kimichu as he fires the ball of energy at the roof... 

***  
>About four hours earlier...<br>12:03 P.M.

("Overlord" Studies Class)

*Ring* "Alright students! That's the lunch bell. Now remember your homework is to write a report on your favorite 'Overlord'. Failure to do this will result in a referral to the cells. Ok then, you're dismissed!" says the teacher Raticate.

All of the students rush out of the class room. The last to leave is an odd looking Pikachu.

"Mr. Sanito! Wait for a minute!" says the teacher as the Pikachu enters the doorway. "Now, the entire year you have showed how you despised our wonderful and amazing leaders, and I already know you won't do the assignment, so would you like your referral now or later?", says the teacher in a cocky tone.

"Heh! 'Amazing', 'Wonderful', is that really what the school has brainwashed you to think? They are a bunch of greedy warlords that need to be overthrown. And to answer your question, I won't take that referral now, or ever." says the Pikachu as he walks out.

As the Pikachu walks towards the cafeteria other people start to whisper and point at him, but he ignores them. "For the seven years this crap has happened to me, hopefully it'll end soon." He thinks to himself.

He enters the cafeteria, and walks over to a table; meanwhile everyone near him begins to whisper. As he sits down the people around him get up and walk away looking at him weird.

A dark colored Eevee form another table walks over and sits across from him. "Hi, Kimichu Sanito is it?" asks the Eevee.

"..."

"Oh maybe the wrong person then, never..."

"Yes, my name is Kimichu." says the Pikachu.

"Oh, ok then, well I'm Eve Jacobs. I'm in most of your classes." says the Eevee.

"I know. You sit in the back most of the time. So, how can I help you?" says Kimichu.

"Oh wow! You're actually talking! Um, well, I actually just came over here to see if you'd like to talk." says Eve.

"Um I guess, but not here, let's go for a walk." says Kimichu as he gets up. When he turns around, there is a Charmeleon, an Ivysaur, and a Wartortle standing there.

"Mr. Sanito, what a surprise to see you here!" says the Charmeleon.

"Uh, Char, it's the cafeteria, in the middle of lunchtime. Where else would I be?" says Kimichu.

"What?" says Char.

"Wow! I knew you were stupid, but your death too?" says Kimichu.

"Why you little!" says Char as he throws a punch for Kimichu's face. Kimichu smirks, and grabs the blow in mid-air. He smiles as Char looks at him astonished. "Didn't expect that did you?" says Kimichu as he punches Char into another table.

The Wartortle rushes at Kimichu with his claws out.

Kimichu kicks him back and purple claws come out of his hands. He then charges for the Wartortle, and slashes at blazing speed. After he slashes the Wartortle in the face and stomach, he can hear people screaming.

"Bulb is charging everyone get down!"

Kimichu turns around to see the Ivysaur's mouth wide open with light coming from it. Before Kimichu can react, the beam fires at him.

Once the beam dissipates, everyone looks up.

They see Kimichu standing there with static encircling his body. His head jerks up and he says, "Is that the best you got!" as he raises his hand towards Bulb, and the static moves to the center. Then a giant blue beam fires from it. Once the beam dissipates, Bulb is on the ground unconscious. Kimichu then falls on his knees weak from the power loss.

Eve rushes over to him. "Kimichu are you ok?" see says as she helps him up.

"Yeah I'm good." he says as he gets up.

"This... this isn't over!" yells Char as he throws a punch at Kimichu.

Kimichu catches it and says, "Stop! Just stop! You won't win this. So give up." He lets go of Char's hand, and Char begins to rub his wrist.

He looks up at Kimichu and nods.

Kimichu turns around and looks at Eve. "Shall we go for that walk now?"... 

***  
>(The Fortress- West Wing)<p>

"So how did you do that?" ask Eve.

"What do you mean?" asks Kimichu.

"What! What do YOU mean! Well first you pushed Char hard enough that he didn't get up for a while. Then you used Shadow Claw on Tortle. Finally you endured Bulb's strongest move, and then used a stronger move against him!" says Eve.

"Oh that! Well it's a long story." says Kimichu.

"I got time." says Eve with a sincere look.

Kimichu sees that she cares, and decides to tell her. "Well when I was in my mother's womb, she absorbed a Zen Crystal." says Kimichu.

"Are you talking about the legendary Zen Crystal that is on Peace Peak?" asks Eve.

"Yeah, but only a shard. When she absorbed it, the power of the Crystal was given to me, and I gain the power of in and yang." says Kimichu.

"But for your mother to absorb the crystal you would have to be on the top of Lucario Mountains, but the where bouts of that chain have been lost." says Eve.

"Not exactly. Only a chosen few, know of the location of the mountain, and only one person remains." says Kimichu.

"Who?" asks Eve.

"Me." says Kimichu.

Eve stops and stares at him for a couple of seconds. "But how? How are you one of the chosen? You look like a normal Pikachu to me." says Eve.

Kimichu looks around and then spins his pendent. Once it stops he turns a dark blue color.

"Wow! Your blue and you have long hair." says Eve.

He nods and spins the pendent again, and he changes back to yellow.

"Hehehehehe!" says a voice from behind them.

Kimichu and Eve turn around to see no one.

"Hehehehehe!" says the voice again in front of them.

They turn around sharply to see a light colored, crazy looking Pikachu. "So you must be Kimichu! The Pokémon everyone is talking about." says the Pikachu.

"And you must be Hunny, the recently released Pokémon from the psycho ward." says Kimichu.

"Oh you know me?" says Hunny.

"No but you think extremely loud." says Kimichu.

"Oh you no fun! How am I supposed to keep a secret if you can read my mind! Stupid Lucario powers!" says Hunny.

"So you where eavesdropping?" asks Kimichu.

"No! I was simply listening in.", says Hunny. She smiles at them with a crooked and evil smile.

"So you want to join us. With what?" says Kimichu.

She sits there still with a smile on her face.

"Escaping... How'd you know?" asks Kimichu.

"Wait, what?" asks Eve.

"Well, since I have the powers of a Lucario, I can read minds, and a bunch of other things. Every day both of you think of escaping, so I made the plan for escape, and I need both of you for it.", says Kimichu.

"You must be insane! This place is inescapable!" says Eve.

"That's what they say, but in the South Wing there is a weak zone. If we, plus two more people, can break that zone, we can escape." says Kimichu.

"Well, who's the other two?" asks Eve.

He looks at Hunny, and her ears start to twitch.

"This way!" says Hunny as she sprints off. Kimichu runs after her.

"Wait! Who's the other two?" asks Eve as she runs after them. 

***  
>(The Fortress- North Wing)<p>

"Tak, I'm sorry I didn't mean to burn them! I can pay, I can pay for them!" says a weak looking Chimchar.

An albino Flareon has the Chimchar cornered.

"Pay? No I don't want money. I want my books. They were my life away from this... place. And now thanks to you flaming tail, they are nothing more than ashes. Pay, you will, but not with money." says Tak.

He then punches the Chimchar into the wall behind him. As he walks over to attack again, Kimichu says, "Tak. Stop. Don't waste your breath on him."

"You must be Kimichu. I've heard a lot about you. And I have to say thanks. You took out those posers for me. I was just about myself." says Tak.

"Well I wasn't trying to, but we aren't here to exchange thanks. Tak, we are here to grant you freedom." says Kimichu.

"What do you mean?" says Tak.

Eve, Hunny, and Kimichu explain the weak zone to Tak.

"Well that sounds like it would work. And I have nothing to lose now," says Tak as he looks at the scared Chimchar, "So I'll join you."

"Alright then! One more person. Hunny where is she?" asks Kimichu.

Hunny's ears start to twitch.

"East Wing, ten feet from the cafeteria, and coming this way." she says as she looks at him.

"Too the East Wing then." says Eve. 

***  
>(The Fortress-East Wing- Outside Cafeteria)<p>

"Hey did you hear about that fight?" asks a Glameow.

"Uh Trix, we were there." says a Bunnary.

"Oh yeah!" says Trix.

The girls look over at the purple Glaceon walking with them.

"Sydney, are you ok?" asks the Bunnary.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just gonna go to class now." says Sydney.

"Ok then, TTYL!" yell Trix and the Bunnary.

Sydney walks towards her next class and begins to talk to herself. "Why do I hang out with them? It's not like they can help me escape."

"But maybe we can.", says Kimichu as the group comes around the corner.

"Oh it's you! So are you guys planning to escape?" asks Sydney.

"Well, yes we are. But we need your help." says Tak.

"Why me?" asks Sydney.

"Why don't you show us?" says Kimichu.

Sydney smiles, and then disappears. She reappears behind them. "So what's the plan?" asks Sydney.

The team explains the weak zone to her.

"Alright then! If you got the toughest kid in school to join, I might as well!" says Sydney excitedly.

Kimichu nods and then tells the plan. "OK we have a minute till the bell rings. Once it does, we go to class, simple enough. When class end run to you rooms, gather some necessary things, and meet me by the Office in the South Wing at three thirty. There we will make our speech. Then we will run to the weak zone, and escape through there." says Kimichu.

"But isn't the weak zone hanging over the ocean?" says Hunny.

"Yeah, but there is a forest on the other end. Once we can get there we'll be free. Look, were a team now and teams depends on every member. We CAN escape, and we WILL. Trust me, as I do you." says Kimichu.

At one time the rest of the team nods.

"Ok then! Let's do this!" yells Tak.

The rest of the team cheers.

***

(The Fortress)

Once the final bell rang, each of the Pokémon rushed to their rooms. There they gathered all the things they would need for their new life. At three thirty, each of them arrived in front of the office.

"Everyone here?" asks Kimichu.

Everyone nods.

"Alright then, Tak do you want to do the honors?" says Kimichu.

"It'd be a pleasure!" says Tak as he kicks the door in. "Beat it wimps!" he yells as the personnel leave. He gestures towards the microphone.

Kimichu walks over to the microphone and turns it on.

"*Tap tap* Hello, fellow students. This is Kimichu Sanito. I am here today to tell you the impossible, is about to be achieved. Today the fortress will be broken!" he says into the mic.

Down the hall he can hear roars of excited students.

"We are going to break though the South Wing weak zone, and escape the fortress. At that time everyone that wants to escape, should attack the front door. Today is the day of the beginning of your lives. Make it work for you! Down with the 'Overlords'!", he yells into the mic.

Within a couple of seconds the alarms go off, and so do the students.

The group rushed out of the office and to the weak zone. They jumped over the first barricade, and proceeded to the weak zone.

*Wee Woo* *Wee Woo* the sounds of alarms go off as the group run down the hallway. Behind them are several guards.

"Kimichu! Look!" yells Eve. The group stops as they come across a barricade.

The guards following them now have caught up, and surrounded the group.

"You have nowhere to run so give in!" yells the captain of the guards.

"Kimichu! You better think of something quick or we're gonna be dead." yells Tak.

Kimichu starts to look around.

"This isn't..." "Wait!" interrupts Sydney.

Kimichu stops looking around and is focusing on the roof.

"It's here. Everyone get down." says Kimichu.

"What?" says the rest of the group.

"GET DOWN!" yells Kimichu as he raises his hand towards the roof.

The team duck as the guards start to laugh.

"Look at this fool!"

"What's he going to do? Blow off the..." The guards stop laughing as they see a light coming from his hand.

"Stop him!" yells the captain.

Some of the guards charge for the group.

"Tak make a shield!" yells Kimichu.

Tak jumps up and forms a shield around the group.

The guards stop in their tracks as they see the magma shield around the group.

"Water-Types, front and center!" yells the Captain.

The Water-Types step to the front, and begin to barrage the shield.

"Kimichu! Hurry up! I can't keep this up for long!" yells Tak.

"I've been in this hell for seven years! I think it's time to get out!" says Kimichu as he fires the ball of energy at the roof.

The ball literally blows the roof off.

A large crack then starts to form along the wall.

Everyone stops, and stares at the crack. It goes under the group.

Kimichu bows and waves goodbye as the floor collapses under him.

"We did it! We escaped!" yells Eve.

"Yeah now, we're falling to our deaths!" screams Hunny.

"Guys here!" yells Kimichu as he hands everyone a rod of metal.

"Click the button!" yells Kimichu as he clicks his.

His rod transforms into a hand glider. The rest of the group does the same, and soon all of them are smoothly gliding towards the forest.

"We're free! At last, to feel the ocean breeze again. But it's not over. We still have to get far away to make sure we don't get captured again." says Kimichu.

Everyone looks over to him.

Each of them has a relieved expression on their face.

"Alright, everyone aim for the shore!" yells Kimichu. 

(Forest Beach- Fortress Outskirts)

*Sounds of a beach*

"Guys right there is a perfect spot!" yells Kimichu.

The group lands around the spot on the beach. Everyone checks their belongings, and then start to look around. In front of them is a dead looking forest.

"Hunny, do you sense anyone?" asks Eve.

Hunny's ears start o twitch. "Yeah!" she says loudly.

"Where?" asks Sydney.

"Behind you!" yells Kimichu.

Just then a giant Pokémon jumps out of the water, and tries to grab Sydney.

Kimichu pushes her out of the way, and the Pokémon grabs him instead.

As he gets dragged in another Pokémon dashes by and grabs Eve.

"Eve! Kimichu!" yells Tak.

He hears another one dashing around them, and he quickly creates a shield.

Before the shield can fully envelope them, a Pokémon similar to an Infernape jumps in.

"Hehehehe! Fressh Meat!" he says.

Sydney's eyes start to glow blood red, and she fires a giant Shadow Ball at the Pokémon.

The ball collides with the Pokémon and sends it flying through the shield. The three sit inside of the shield as they hear talking outside.

"SWAMPTER, BLASTON, FERIGATOR! BLAST THAT SHIELD!" yells one of them.

Suddenly three beams of water shatter the shield, and the team is left defenseless.

Eight strange Pokémon start to surround the group. They all laugh, and have crazy looks on their faces.

"Grah!" yells a voice from behind them. The Pokémon look towards the water.

The Pokémon that grab Kimichu comes sliding across the beach.

The Pokémon watch it slide to their feet, and they then look up.

At the edge of the water is Kimichu. In his hands are chains connected to the Pokémon. Kimichu quickly snaps them, and the Pokémon hits three other ones. He then spins around, and sends the body flying into the others.

The other Pokémon go flying, but a few catch themselves in mid-air.

A Pokémon similar to a Blazeken dashes for Kimichu.

Sydney then jumps in front of Kimichu, and fires another Shadow Ball at the Pokémon.

It goes crashing into the other Pokémon getting up.

"Come on we need to go!" yells Kimichu.

The four of them start running in the direction of the Pokémon that took Eve.

"Hunny hear anything?" asks Tak.

"Yeah, they're right ahead of us." says Hunny.

The group stops as they see a giant cave. A scream comes from the inside of it.

"Eve!" yells Kimichu. He quickly dashes in.

The rest of the team enters, as a Pokémon comes flying out of it. The team keeps running, as another comes sliding across the floor. The team reaches a large area.

In the center are Kimichu and a Pokémon similar to a Groveyle.

The two are eyeing each other.

Behind the Groveyle is Eve, but she is unconscious.

"Eve!" yells Sydney as she runs for her.

Out of nowhere the Infernape Pokémon jumps in front of her. He waddles his finger back and forth, and then jumps into a seat several feet away.

After a couple of seconds the other Pokémon enter, and take their seats.

The team slowly walks over to seats that aren't taken.

A weird looking Charzard walks into the center, with a wrapped parcel in his hands. He unwraps it, and reveals two silver daggers.

The Groveyle quickly grabs his, and Kimichu calmly grabs his.

The Charzard quickly backs up, and a deep voice starts speaking.

"In the tradition of our clan, Pokémon fight to the death for a prize! Today we have a trespasser vs. one of our own, GROLEAF!" yells the voice.

The other Pokémon start to cheer loudly.

"Now, FIGHT!" yells the voice.

The Groveyle, without hesitation, dashes at Kimichu.

Kimichu stands there and deflects the blow.

The Groveyle turns around, but Kimichu launches his dagger at the Groveyle's hand.

It slices its hand, and both of the daggers go flying out of the arena.

The Groveyle looks at Kimichu, who is staring at him with a blank face. The Groveyle rushes at Kimichu with its Leaf Blades out.

Kimichu's Shadow Claws come out, and he sprints towards the Groveyle.

The Groveyle jumps in the air to try and get an upper hand, but Kimichu engulfs his fist in aura power. His fist collides with the Groveyle's stomach, and he then slams it into the ground.

The collision caused a smoke cloud. Once the smoke clears, everyone can see Kimichu standing on top of the Groveyle.

The Charzard runs over to Kimichu and gives him a blade.

Kimichu takes the blade and continues to stare at the Groveyle.

"Kill me! Kill me now!" yells the Groveyle with blood oozing from its mouth.

Kimichu raise his knife, and then throws it.

It sticks into the ground next to the Groveyle's head.

"I have no reason to kill you." says Kimichu as he gets off of the Pokémon.

He walks over to Eve, to see her wide awake. He picks her up and starts to carry her over to his team.

After a few minutes he looks back to the other side.

All of the Pokémon are looking at him, and they all slowly nod. Kimichu turns back around, to see Eve's leg is fully wrapped.

He helps her up and then walks to the exit of the cave.

The Infernape jumps in front of him.

Kimichu starts to charge his aura, but the Infernape just looks behind him.

He turns around to see an old Duskinior floating towards them.

He stops in front of Kimichu, and begins to speak. "Young Pokémon, you have showed courage, and respect. I am sorry my clan attacked you, but we are very... distasteful to trespassers. Although you may not want to tell us, but where did you come from?" asks the Duskinior.

"The Fortress." says Kimichu.

The other Pokémon gasp. Kimichu looks over to them, and back to the Duskinior.

"We aren't the first to escape?" asks Kimichu.

"No. The first person to escape the Fortress was Wolf."


End file.
